Two gems and a Bar
by CelestialBirb
Summary: After spending a whole day on the road a young doctor decides to stop at a town for a drink. What she wasn't expecting was to meet a young androgynous person with flowing red hair and instantly form a connection to them. Short AU fic. Warning: contains lots and lots fluff. Art belongs to the Twitter user T-Claes.
1. Chapter 1

**The art used for this fic belongs to the Twitter user T_Claes and is only used by their permission. Their a great artist and if your interested be sure to check out their other stuff on their Twitter page ^_^.**

 **/t_claes_/media**

* * *

Rutile wasn't one to complain about minor inconveniences, growing up in a household that valued hard work and diligence did that to her. But after four hours of nonstop driving her arms were stiff on the wheel and the tired yawns were unavoidable. But the expressway was no place to stop, and she still had a full six hours of driving left before she could make it to her destination.

"Perhaps I pushed myself a little too hard this time…" she muttered to herself as she glanced at her interactive radio screen. Work didn't start until next week, but she wanted to have a few days to settle into her flat, in hindsight maybe she should have waited another three days to go with her friends Alex and Jade. At least then they could have taken driving shifts-… Who was she kidding, she was far too stubborn to let a long drive deter her from having her way.

It was past seven now and it was getting rather dark on the streets, prompting her to turn on her street lights and tap a button on a rather expensive and portable looking coffee machine at her side and within a minute the plastic cup holder was filled with some freshly brewed coffee. Without averting her eyes from the road Rutile picked the cup and took a light sip of it, savouring the familiar taste and burn in her throat it gave, it was a great buzz, but after two cups its effects were weighing.

As she drove down the high way, she noticed some signboards pointing to a nearby town and sighed, her compulsions told her to keep driving and rest when she was at her destination, but the more prudent side told her that arriving a day later than expected wouldn't be the end of the world. Her tank could take the trip but she was thoroughly sick of driving at the moment. "Break it is then" she said as she finished her cup and turned her Mercedes left on the next intersection heading to the town.

She usually couldn't sleep well in places she wasn't familiar with, so a simple motel she could relax in would do. Or maybe she could find a simple café she could lounge about in, really, she just needed to get the blood flowing back into her legs. Then again if it was a small town, odds where it wouldn't have too many twenty four hour joints. And she was right.

As she drove down the streets a lot of her regular cafés were closed, save for a few utility shops, oh and a handful of strip clubs. The latter would possibly have places to sit but that wasn't really a place for a strait-laced girl in a lab coat, the sort of sleazebags those places attracted would probably have her mistaken for some roleplay side attraction. So where else could she go?

As if some higher force was listening to her inner monologue a pair of large neon lights illuminated on her windscreen, highlighting a large nightclub called ' _Saucey's club'._ It probably wasn't a benevolent deity though since nightclub over a strip club was just choosing the lesser of two evils… Though that probably said more about her than it did about the actual nature of the joint. She'd after all almost never visited one of these places before.

"I could drive around for a motel, but I don't think my legs will last the meandering…" she said as she slowed her driving to twenty-kilometer' s/hour to accommodate the smaller streets. She sighed when it dawned on her that she was doing it again, talking to herself that is. Extended isolation did that to her. "Ugh, screw it. Nightclub it is" she said as she drove around the back to an open parking lot. It took some searching, but she found herself a single spot and parked her car. If the number of parked vehicles was any indication the club must have been making a good profit.

 _'assuming people aren't just using it for free parking space,'_ she thought in mild amusement as she tapped the off switch and put her keys in her coats inner pocket. Grabbing her handbag she got out and locked the door with a tap of the button.

With a heavy sigh, she took in the cold night air and stretched her legs slightly before making her way along the parking lot. She could probably ask the staff for some directions to the nearest motel once she'd gotten a drink or something. Either way, she didn't plan on lingering too long.

Stepping to the entrance, she noticed some bouncers outside, there either to keep the more violent partygoers out or stop minors from sneaking in.

"Identification ma'am?" a burly male asked as she approached. Did she really look under twenty-one to these guys? She wasn't sure if she was flattered or annoyed but without much trouble, she reached into her bag and pulled her license.

"I look that young, do I?" Rutile asked as she handed it over to the brown-skinned man who chuckled lightly and as he scanned her identification.

"You fit right between looking just young enough," he said, handing it back to her. "You're cleared. Sorry for the holdup."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a slight smile before walking in through the door.

The entrance hall was dimly lit with only a few neon lights illuminating the walls to guide patrons down a long corridor. But the closer she got, the louder the music got, the decibels rising with each step as she got to the end where she pushed a revolving door and instantly felt like she was in the heart of a lion's den.

The club was massive with dozens of patrons partaking in all sorts of activities she'd only heard of. From having a chat with their friends along the numerous armrests, having drinks on any one of the three bars that had enough stools for seven people at a time and most noticeably, watching some scantily clad women dance around on a thin pole in some especially sensual manners. It was a little much to a first timer, and she made a conscious effort to keep her composure, no need to make it evident to anyone.

Walking up to the bar she took a seat and turned to the bartender who gave a practiced smile.

"Evening hun, what can I get you?" asked the young woman that was serving her.

"I'll have a beer" she answered as she brushed some hair back "Make it a medium"

"Alrighty, cash or card?"

"Cash" she answered to which the woman turned to the tall shelf filled with numerous alcoholic beverages most of which she'd probably never heard of. She was a very simple person when it came to this stuff. A minute later the woman returned with a medium glass and of the martini, placing it on the table and accepting her payment. "So, I don't suppose you know any places nearby a passer-by can shack up for a day, do you?" she asked after a sip of the cold beverage.

What she wasn't expecting was a flirty response from the woman. "Well, my place is open past ten pm. I don't usually go for girls, but a pretty young thing like you is more than welcome" she replied with a wink that made Rutile's heart skip a beat. Was the bartender seriously hitting on her, but something about the confident spark in her told her it wasn't a joke.

"I think you misunderstood the context. I just want some directions" Rutile replied, hoping it was just a misunderstanding. But then she felt the woman touch her arm in a rather sensual manner, instantly throwing out all doubts.

"No misunderstandings here sweet cheeks, just an opportunity to add some extra meaning," the woman said, looking Rutile straight in the eye with a seductive glint. The woman looked old enough to be her aunt, maybe in her early forties. That made the young doctor very uncomfortable, and a little irritated.

"Cut it out" she said sternly, her tone serious, and her demeanour showing she wouldn't tolerate any kind of coercion or seduction. The woman in response sighed in dissatisfaction before looking back at Rutile, a hint of teasing in her eye.

"Shame, could have had a hell of a time with that thin body of yours… I don't know about any motels though, only a few where I live and they're a bit of a rip off if your just passing-by" the woman said throwing in one last flirt before going into a more serious attitude, as though she flicked a switch. If she'd met this lady anywhere else she'd happily cuss her out, or maybe give her a good slap on the cheek but that would probably get her thrown out… And that would be counterproductive.

"Any maps I can use?" she pressed on, setting aside her annoyance.

"Nope, sorry sweet cheeks" she replied. She didn't say anything, but the glint in her eyes said the sex invitation was still open. She didn't reply and sighed in exasperation before taking a swig of her glass.

"Can't get away from assholes no matter how far you travel" she muttered under her breath once the woman was out of earshot.

"Well, when your half a century old and single, people will do anything to feel young" she heard a voice next to her mutter, prompting her to turn her gaze to a pair of bright crimson orbs, decorating a pretty face.

The person in question was dressed in a sleeves black suit over a white button shirt, a purple bow tie on the collar that was noticeably loosed out of place with long flowing red hair that was tied in a ponytail that fell to their hips.

Rutile stared for a good ten seconds trying to discern the individual's gender, there was definitely a full-bodied effeminate shape to their face but the clothes looked like the sort of thing a man would wear.

"Hello?" she replied, not sure what to make of the person sitting next to her. The person gave a polite smile as they lowered their glass of water on the table.

"Hey" they replied, resting their chin on their knuckles. " Pardon the nosiness but I just couldn't ignore whatever THAT was" they said motioning to the woman who hit on her. "Had the same thing happen with a glass holder dude yesterday" they said with a thoughtful look.

They were a bit odd looking but hey this was the friendliest face she'd seen all day and felt obliged enough to reply. "You mean all the staff are this unprofessional?" she asked with an incredulous look.

The young man… or woman shook their head in response and giggled. "Ha, not all. Most are pretty professional but let's just say it's not unusual for patrons to makeout with them in the kitchen". Even their voice was soft spoken enough to not lean to heavily in either direction, not helped by the slight accent in their voice. "At least in the week I've been here…" they added.

She supposed this place was worse than she expected, or perhaps normal. How did nightclubs usually function? "Sounds like the owners pretty lax."

"Definitely a safe answer" they replied with another sip of their water. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is your first time in a nightclub," they said. Rutile instantly turned to them with a look of surprise.

"What? How'd you get that idea?" she asked, lowering her glass away from her lips.

"Well, you've got that fish out of water look in your eye. You're constantly shifting your posture and plugging your ears" they explained with a smile.

"You some kind of detective?" she asked with a raised brow. Surprised by the specificity of their words.

"I wish dude, I've just been in the same position and had people read me like a book," they said. "Plus, my work involves a lot of loud music,". The person was peaking her interest even more now.

With a small smile, she reached out her hand to the redhead. "Nice to meet you…"

"Padparadscha, a mouthful I know," they said as they accepted the handshake with an equally welcoming smirk.

"You mean like the gem? That's a really fitting name" Rutile said, what a pleasant coincidence it was their parent choose the same kind of names for them. "And kinda freaky considering mine."

"Ha, I see someone knows their gems. Yup, I'd say I got lucky with my name. My parents could have been lazy and named me something generic like Roseria or Scarlet" they said with a proud smile. Whether Padparadscha did that unpurpose or not Rutile wasn't sure as both of those names were designated to a boy and girl.

"You certainly did. It so happens I'm named after Rutile" she said.

Padparadscha blinked, perhaps questioning if she was joking or not but when she gave a reassuring nod the redhead had a sly grin on their lips. "Must be fate then. You and I will henceforth be rock buddies".

Rutile gave an amused smile in response, finding the phrasing quite silly and comforting at the same time. "I hope your joking," she said, but the unwavering smirk was a bit on the convincing side.

A brief silence passed as the two of them finished their glasses before resuming their fun chat." So then Rutile, care to take this conversation to the balcony? It's a lot quieter up there" Padparadscha inquired with an encouraging smile. Of all the times for her to meet an intriguing stranger, it had to be on some trip. She was supposed to just get a drink and leave, but now she had a change of heart.

"Sure, I don't really like It here anyway," Rutile said with a shrug, ordering a refill of her glass before standing up and following Pad through the dance floor.

* * *

"I'm telling you those new DC films are just atrocious" Padparadscha exclaimed from their chair, a glass of wine in hand. It was the redhead's fifth glass of it, and they were already looking a little tipsy

They'd chatted about a lot of things, from Rutile's job which as the lab coat would indicate was medicine, technically she was a surgeon but dabbled enough in other fields to be a bit decent at pharmacy. As for Padparadscha, turned out they were a musician of sorts though they didn't elaborate any further, telling Rutile Pad wasn't very open about talking about themselves. Perhaps something to do with their very androgynous appearance? Idle speculation really.

"So I've heard" Rutile replied with a smile, she had no idea how the conversation had come to discussing superhero movies but it seemed Padparadscha was quite a nerd about it. She'd only watched a few of those Marvel films that none of her friends would shut up about and found them entertaining on a casual level. "I believe there was supposed to be a Man of Steel sequel that got axed" she said with a sip of her glass.

"Yeah, but with what they did to Superman's character. I don't mind the cancelation all that much" Padparadscha stated with a frustrated groan. It was honestly quite amusing the way they got worked up about it.

"Huh, but wasn't the intention to make his character deep or more human?" she asked, she was just humouring them at this point.

"On Paper yeah, but call me old fashioned but the Superman I watched as a kid was supposed to be a Paragon to live up to. Yeah writing him as flawed could be interesting but Hollywood's too scared to play him straight anymore". Their attitude was akin to one of those nineties kids that liked those older hero flicks way more, her parents didn't let her watch a lot of TV growing up, so she didn't really get how people could so attached to something so obviously fictional.

Rutile nodded, indulging them to keep talking. But when Padparadscha glanced back at her and snickered into their hand she could tell they'd caught on.

"You probably don't read comics or watch any of those movies, do you?". It was a rhetorical question but Rutile replied anyway.

"Mother only let me watch TV past seven pm, and even then she blocked a lot of channels until I was seventeen" Rutile explained with a thoughtful look. They meant well but looking back they're all work and no play approach to parenting made Rutile miss out on a lot of things her classmates took for granted.

"Talk about helicopter parenting. Didn't you ever do anything fun, like visit amusement parks or movies?" Padparadscha asked with a concerned look. They had that look a lot of people had when they found out about her relatively uninteresting childhood.

"Dad hates amusement parks, calls them overpriced breeding grounds for ride accidents and junk food" Rutile replied with a reminiscent smile. "Could write you a whole book on why they're bad for society. He doesn't mind the cinema as much, but they were super rare about those".

"They must be fun at parties," Padparadscha said sarcastically, she merely shrugged in response.

"They were very strict but on the other hand, they did a good job of preparing me for adulthood. So silver lining I suppose. We truthfully don't talk too much these days."

"I guess so. So now that your independent do you indulge in the stuff you weren't allowed to?" Padparadscha inquired, finishing their glass and laying it down.

"No, not really. I've been a working doctor for a whole year now with almost no leave days."

Padparadscha gave a disapproving look and moved to sit next to her, arm placed on her shoulder.

"Rutile, from one young adult to another, give yourself a break. Your twenties is the best time to go wild and have fun being independent. There's a time and place for work but if that's all you do then your not living."

The words rang true, she did spend an inordinate amount of time doing more work than was expected of her but it was just so engrained in her mind to always keep busy. And it had definitely worked out in the productive side of things, she could afford an expensive car and five-star hotel any day of the week. Yet she wasn't really enjoying any of those returns.

Padparadscha averted their gaze and chuckled lightly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, nobody likes a philosophical drunk," they said, prompting the lightest of laughs from the usually reserved Rutile.

"Well, I take it your parents gave you all the leeway you wanted then?" Rutile asked. She'd talked enough about herself, and it was only fair Padparadscha do the same.

Taking a moment to ponder the question Pad shook her head. "I know I had a lot more freedom than most kids, not always for the better though."

"Are you not on good terms with them?" the brunette asked as she reached for some finger food, funnily enough, It was pizza on a stick of all things. "classy" she muttered as she waved it for Padparadscha to see.

"Very" they echoed in agreement and reached for a piece of their own from the table. After taking a bite and swallowing it whole, they turned back to Rutile. "My folks are complicated, Rutile. They're divorced now but growing up they constantly fought" the redhead explained as they leaned back on the leather armrest.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that Padparadscha" Rutile said with an apologetic look, knowing that had to be a sore topic. But surprisingly Padparadscha gave a dismissive wave and sat back up, the tips of their long red mane tickling Rutile's side with the pleasant scent of grapefruit shampoo invading her nose.

"No, don't be. Its only fair I talk about myself."

"Only if you're comfortable…"

"I am," they said poking Rutile's shoulder playfully. "There's not a whole lot to really tell but basically a salaryman and Grocer meet at a bar one night and get drunk, they hit it off and spend a night together. The next day they go back to their respective jobs and act like nothing happened, two months later the grocer checks in at the hospital to look for some medicine to stop her bouts of nausea and vomiting except the doctor tells her she's pregnant. Next thing they know two people who thought they were just friends with benefits realise they have to raise a kid they didn't even want."

Rutile narrowed her eyes uncertainly but didn't interrupt, sure she wanted to get to know Pad better but not at the cost of the lovely mood they'd built up. Instead she opted to take another rolled pizza and ate it.

"Turns out they only met up for the casual sex and as soon as they had to live together it was nothing but arguments and minor quarrels on how they had to raise their new brat" Pad took another sip from their glass. The redness in their cheeks showing they were quite drunk now. "My uncle told me that story, though I kinda already knew they didn't want me. Still, I had a ton of support from relatives who took care of me when things got too toxic between them. So, it could have been worse" Padparadscha said with a reassuring smile.

Something about their tone told her that Pad was probably omitting some details but she didn't want to push them into talking more about it so instead she gave a pleased smile at the somewhat reassuring end. "That's good, it would be horrible for any child to get stuck in that home environment"

"I suppose that's my silver lining as well" they replied as Rutile reached for a third pizza role. "Someone's enjoying the rolls" they teased, bringing a mild blush to her cheeks.

"Ah, they're just tasty I guess…" Rutile answered sheepishly. Padparadscha quietly snickered in response and averted their gaze to the city the balcony overlooked. The dead of the night giving it a quiet air to it, at least now that the dubstep was just a mild thumping downstairs.

But now that they'd spent a fair bit of time together she didn't feel as uncomfortable asking the question that had been on her mind from the moment they met, they didn't seem like the type to get offended over assumptions, but Pad had been such pleasant company that she didn't want to risk making them mad.

"I've got another question Padparadscha" Rutile said, bringing the redheads gaze back to her.

"Shoot" they replied. Well that was enough encouragement.

"Well it may be a bit weird but…. Are you a boy or girl?" she asked, watching Pads brow raise with her anxiety rising. Surely, they realised just how effeminate they looked, then again they were wearing a suit so they could be a guy. But then the long hair was a bit much for a guy so they must have known it.

They took another sip from their glass before turning back to Rutile, their features a lot softer than before. "Tell me Rutile, what gender do 'you' think I am?" Padparadscha asked. She couldn't tell if they were offended or not but tried to answer anyway.

"I don't know honestly, you kind of look like a girl but I know a few guys that can pass as girls…" her answer was a bit less filtered than she would have liked but she was trying to be honest. "I mean, it doesn't really matter to me either way, but I know some people prefer specific pronouns and I don't want to step on any toes," she said.

Smiling Pad crossed their legs and sat up. "I appreciate the thought Rutile, most people tend to just assume my gender half the time. Thing is I'm not nearly as complicated with that as people assume. I mean…But I guess my choice of clothing doesn't really help" Padparadscha said.

"So, are you a crossdresser then?"

"Not at all, well I suppose from someone's point of view it could be called that". Now Rutile was even more confused. "Ugh, I'm bad at explaining. To put it simply I just don't dress like my genders a factor, I mean weather I have a Vagina or Penis between my legs doesn't matter when I'm shopping for clothes" Padparadscha said, trying to explain as simplistically as possible.

"I follow, as Doctor you meet patients that prefer gender neutral pronouns more often than you think…" she wasn't really satisfied with the ambiguity of that answer, but she supposed it was better than nothing. But evidently her slight disappointment didn't go unnoticed and Padparadscha giggled lightly.

"I'll tell you what, make a guess right now on my gender" Padparadscha suggested.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am, now guess". Rutile sighed and took a moment to scan Padparadscha from head to toe. Trying to get a beat on them. Maybe there was something there she hadn't noticed before.

"I think you're a guy" she finally replied.

"Final answer?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Alrighty then, from now on I'm a dude to you" Padparadscha said with a definitive look. It honestly didn't feel like they cared a lick about their gender, odd or reassuring was anyone's guess, probably both.

She was about to respond when she felt an uncomfortable rumbling in her gut. She felt all kinds of wrong right now and placed an arm over her mouth.

"Are you ok…?" Padparadscha asked as they placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Bathroom…" she just managed to blurt out before standing up and hurrying out.

* * *

After spending a whole thirty minutes throwing up into a public toilet that was the first and last time Rutile would ever have pizza rolls or anything from that nightclub ever again. She was already tired enough from a whole day of driving and partying it up, so the wooziness and stomach ache was the last thing she needed. Quite frankly she wasn't sure she was in any condition to linger in the place any longer.

"Yeah, I think you've had enough for one night" Padparadscha said as they rubbed comforting circles around her back. Of course, with their looks, most people wouldn't bat an eye if they walked into the lady's room, after ten minutes had passed and she still hadn't returned their concern for her evidently outweighed their patience. Something she felt pretty mixed about.

She hardly knew them but she felt like she could trust the redhead, having them around certainly made her feel better. But at the same time she felt mortified to have Padparadscha witness her in such a wretched state.

"I just need a place to rest for a few hours, don't worry" she replied, trying her best to sound reassuring and falling flat.

"That'll take some doing…" they replied as they brushed their bangs back. Noting they didn't have any toilet paper Pad reached into their pocket and offered her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth once she'd emptied the last remnants of that godforsaken pizza. "Here. I'll walk you to your car" they said as Rutile discreetly wiped her mouth with a very bright blush on her cheeks.

She knew she was sick and much as she wanted to not appear fragile she knew as a Doctor that such an attitude was misguided. "I'd appreciate it Padparadscha" she said as she stood, feeling her legs wobble slightly but picking herself straight back up.

"Just Pad's fine. And just let me know if you think you might fall" Padparadscha said, they're demeanour far less relaxed and worried.

"I can manage now. But if I do need I'll tell you" she replied as she washed her hands and face of any puke. "Sorry for ruining your handkerchief". She wouldn't blame them if they thought she was gross or some kind of slob now. She certainly wouldn't have found the sight pleasant.

"Their cheap, I've got spares at home" Padparadscha replied as they stepped out of the bathroom.

The stairs were a bit daunting considering they were on the third floor but with Pad offering Support she made it without tripping. And when they had to push through the crowded lobby without asking the redhead wrapped an arm over her shoulder helped her push through the crowd until they were both out. Felt like she was a child being lead around by her Mom, the mere thought gave a blush to her cheeks. Thankfully though they released her when they were back in the parking lot. The moonlight illuminating the lot for them, with the wind blowing their hair back.

She only felt comfortable at a slow walking pace, as any faster made her feet feel like butter. She'd probably never been so happy to see her Mercedes

"I can drive fine, at least that doesn't have me moving much. You can give me directions to the nearest motel" she said as she unlocked her car door. Pad looked a bit uncertain but got into the passenger seat without protest. Locking the doors, she turned on the engine and the familiar low grumble of the engine coming to life, putting her seatbelt she took off the handbrake and tried to reverse. Keyword being tried as the vehicle jerked backwards so fast she just barely braked before they could ram into an SUV behind them.

Both of them heaved a sigh of relief, seeing that they didn't have anything else to worry about, heaven knew she didn't need a vandalism case on her back.

"I'm sure you're a great driver when you're not half drunk but can I have the wheel before we drive into another parked car?" Padparadscha asked with a nervous smile, though she was pretty sure a good bit of it was the mini heart attack the cars jerking gave them both. She really could only bury her face in the wheel and put the handbrake back up.

"Yeah alright… Just watch the acceleration, its a bit stronger than most cars" she warned as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Got it" Padparadscha replied as they swapped seats. Once they were both settled the red head adjusted the seating to their preferences Padparadscha hit drive and safely navigated them out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. "Just get some rest, I'll tell you when we're there" they soothed as they drove down the quiet streets.

She wanted to make a sarcastic retort, maybe pretend to get mad but she the consequences of overexertion making their presence and she just wanted to rest now. And despite her best efforts she ended up passing out on her seat ten minutes into the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself gazing into a pure white ceiling, her body wrapped in a warm blanket and fluffy pillow cushioning her head. Some light rays of sunshine illuminating the room from the window next to her. Blinking with the drowsy look, she scanned her surroundings curiously, as the bed had already made apparent she was in a bedroom and a very cosy one at that. The air conditioner was on and blew light amounts of cool air to keep her sweating under the covers, the floor was lined with a soft carpet with zebra calm grey colour, like the types a lot of apartments used to minimize injuries an otherwise uncovered one would probably worsen.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn, only having the vaguest recollection of what transpired the night before, namely meeting Padparadscha and having a great time. She also recalled the horrendous stomach ache she had and needing to leave the club, though everything beyond that was hazy.

Dangling her feet over the bed she immediately felt a sharp headache, she needed to take things slow. Was this what a hangover felt like? She'd never drank alcohol before bed, so it was a very unfamiliar sensation. Other than that she'd noticed that her lab coat wasn't on and her shirt had been partially unbuttoned, at least the first two buttons anyway.

Still too tired to fully process the situation she got up and walked over to the dressing table where the lab coat and gloves were placed in a neatly folded bundle that had a note on her dressing table. Picking it up she read it.

 _Hopefully, when you find this, I'm already back, but I'm just heading back to the club to pick up my car and get some groceries on the way back. I won't be long, but I got you a spare toothbrush and towel you can use to freshen up. It's alright if you stick to what you have but I did put some fresh clothes I think will fit you in the bathroom if you want. Oh, and word of warning, the hot and cold in the shower are inverted so try not to freeze or burn yourself~_ Pad.

Placing the paper back down she smiled slightly and headed into the bathroom. It was nowhere near as big or ostentatious as the one her parents home but more than spacious enough for her. Padparadscha must have been doing quite well for themselves if they could afford this place.

After spending close to fifteen minutes in a relaxing hot shower, she toweled off, and she brushed her teeth, eager to get the taste of alcohol out of her mouth. Pad had a lot of different cosmetics, from lotions to several different shampoo brands with their own individual flavours. Definitely much more than the guys she knew used, but with hair like that it wasn't all too surprising, she supposed.

Before curiosity could get the better of her Rutile picked out a single comb and got to work on fixing her hair into its usual style, much as she wanted to decipher their actual gender any further action would be bordering on privacy invasion.

She took a moment to examine the clothes before wearing the shirt consisting of a black turtleneck jumper and blue jeans, quite ironically the jumper had no sleeves but since the sky's were clear the temperature warranted some lukewarm dressing, in a manner of speaking.

Aside from some minor differences in their waist and height it was pretty good fit, though she personally wasn't a huge fan of sleeveless outfits she wouldn't deny it did look good on her… At least in her opinion.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a wave of pain in her sides and silently cursed, she had half a mind to sue that nightclub after all this shit. Pushing her annoyance aside she stepped out of the bathroom and sighed contentedly, feeling rejuvenated despite the minor stomach ache.

Stepping out of the bedroom she walked through the small hallway and stepped into the parlour that consisted of sofa, a flat screen TV with what appeared to be a video game console at its base, and adjacent to the door was a miniature shelf with numerous comic books and novels organs into one of the three shelves by a label stuck to its side with tape.

The bottom was 'Novels', the middle was labelled 'Comics/Manga' and the top was 'Music theory collection'. It seemed Pad was quite a stickler for order and organization, a bit surprising considering they seemed like the type to live in the moment. Not that she minded It, not at all, it was quite refreshing honestly considering how messy her friend's homes could be. Of course, it didn't hold a candle to the near obsession with symmetry Rutile had in her own apartments.

She was about to reach for a book from the music shelf when she heard the sound of rumbling and the clanking of a keychain against the door. Peeking out through the corner she caught a glimpse of Padparadscha's stepping through the door, their hands full of groceries and a large guitar-shaped case slung over their shoulder.

"Rutile?". She wasn't at all expecting to be spotted to so quickly and flushed slightly when their eyes met. "Sorry I wasn't around when you woke up, are you feeling better?" Padparadscha asked, either not noticing her peeking or choosing to not bring attention to it.

"I'm feeling better thanks, just a bit woozy and maybe a bit hungover" she responded as stepped forward to offer a hand with the groceries, they accepted with a smile and motioned to the kitchen table. "I can't thank you enough for letting me rest in your apartment."

"Well, I couldn't just dump you at any random motel in your condition. This towns motels aren't that safe honestly" Padparadscha stated as laid their groceries on the table as well before turning back to Rutile. "Done anything to sooth that hangover?"

She shook her head. "Woke up maybe an hour ago. I was going to get some water just as you came back" she replied, it wasn't exactly her first priority but she did plan on getting to it. She always had a tendency to ignore minor discomforts until they weren't directly impacting her productivity.

"Oh, well don't' let me stop you. I need to put this back in my room but glasses are in top shelf" they said before heading to the bedroom. She was guessing it referred to whatever instrument was in the case. With a shrug she got some water from the fridge and guzzled down three full glasses in the hopes of expediting her drowsiness. She then decided to head back to the sofa and wait for Pad to come back.

Once they'd come back could see they'd had a change of clothes and a rather disconcerting one at that. Unlike before their hair was completely down and pooled around their body wildly, they'd also put on some very light make up and most noticeably they were wearing a frilly blue dress that only went slightly past their hips, their arms were completely exposed, and instead of pants they were using some thigh high socks to serve as leggings around some thin and convincingly feminine legs. It was already confusing enough with their dressing and mannerisms quite masculine last night but seeing Pad in a dress felt like she was talking to a different person.

"Coffee or tea?" Padparadscha asked from the doorway, an expectant look in their eyes. Snapping out of her daydream she responded.

"Coffee"

"Figured you were the coffee type. Do you take any sweeteners with it?" Padparadscha asked with a teasing smile to which she nodded.

"Just two teaspoons of sugar is enough for me" Rutile instructed to which Pad nodded and headed back into the kitchen. They returned a few minutes later with two mugs in hand, handing Rutile a hot mug of coffee before settling down next to her with a tea mug that by the looks of it Pad had filled it to brim with inordinate amounts of cream and sugar.

"Hope I got your coffee right," Padparadscha said with a curious smile, watching Rutile shift the mug in her hand. Guess they wanted her to test the results, so she obliged by holding the hot beverage to her lips and sipping it. It was mostly the sharp taste of coffee with the mildest hint of sweetness, about the same as she always had her coffee.

"Its perfect Padparadscha, thanks," Rutile said as she took a swig of it and, feeling energised as the hot beverage warmed her throat. "You're really something else, you know that" she stated, glancing up at Padparadscha.

"Its nothing really," Pad said with a dismissive smile. "I did what any good Samaritan would have done."

"Most good Samaritans would have just helped me to a hotel or just walk me back to my car. But you straight up took me home and put me in your bed. That's above and beyond what was needed" she said with a stern gaze that wouldn't tolerate any modesty, she just knew that if she'd had those pizzas alone and tried to drive back after odds where she would have rammed into something or pass out in the club. The latter option was much scarier considering she was in no condition to brush off any sleazebags if they suddenly decided to come on to her.

Maybe an extreme example, but very possible with the perverted glances the occasional guy threw her way back there.

"Well…". A light blush adorned their cheeks as they peered down at the mug. "… I really enjoyed my time with you Rutile, I mean most are just there to get lucky, but after a crappy day at work, it almost feels like you were sent to that bar just to help me unwind… After cheering me up I felt like I needed to make sure you were alright. And I mean that in a completely non-creepy way".

She wasn't really sure why but she could definitely feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach at hearing those words. It was honestly really flattering hearing Pad speak so highly of her, plus she was happy she wasn't the only one that felt like they'd made an instant connection.

"Oh, so that was why you wore that suit yesterday," the brunette said with an understanding look. The club was far from a suit and tie sort of venue and did strike her a bit odd.

"Yeah, I needed to unwind and drove straight there after practice," Padparadscha said as they nipped at their tea before it went cold. Well, assuming whatever band Pad was in wasn't trying to build a media persona an outfit like that seemed unnecessary, most big musicians didn't typically dress that way so that narrowed it down a little more.

"I'm guessing your part of an Orchestra then"

"Suit gave it away hmm? Yup, contrary to popular belief we do get a lot of work, the mainstream just doesn't care about us as much anymore, what with all the popstars and dubstep crowding everything under the sun these days" Padparadscha said, that adorable smile adorning their lips as they gave a thoughtful look. "So, wanna guess what instrument I play?" they asked playfully as they brushed Ruby hair back.

Finishing off her coffee she laid on the table before answering. "Violin". It was the first thing to come to mind and with how Padparadscha narrowed their eyes in displeasure they could tell to.

"Pfft. That's literally everyone's first guess. I can play one but it's not my instrument of choice" Pad snorted.

"Huh, then a trumpet?"

"Nope. I only use string instruments"

"Then I give up" Rutile said in defeat which Padparadscha responded to with a pout. It was easy to forget that she was supposed to be on a trip somewhere with how much fun Padparadscha was. Adding to that she'd spend close to eight hours just driving through the freeway with a single-minded determination to get to her destination as fast as possible and another three hours partying it up, so maybe taking one day off was alright. That was if Padparadscha would have her another night.

"Will it help if I-" Padparadscha chattered on but Rutile had subconsciously tuned the words as she admired their appearance. A sheltered childhood had made her a bit inept at matters regarding sexual orientation and Pad's ambiguous features were not helping the matter, she could effectively say she at least found them physically attractive so did that make her gay or bisexual?

It wasn't long before her thoughts graduated to actions and without thinking at all she shifted her weight to rest Padparadscha's shoulder.

"Come on, I can't be that boring to listen to" Pad said with a hint of amusement without shying away from the gesture.

"I am listening, your voice is good ambience for a morning nap," Rutile said, feeling rather emboldened. After all, if Pad had objections, they'd stop her.

They chuckled lightly in response. "I'll choose to take that as a compliment," they said before pulling an arm over her and pulling Rutile closer to their chest. Her reaction didn't show it but she was incredibly relieved she wasn't getting brushed off. "I knew that turtleneck would look cute on you," Padparadscha said with a pleased smile. Rutile could tell she was blushing again, Jesus what was it about Pad that was making her so fluffy inside.

"Thanks for letting me wear your clothes while I'm still here" Rutile said, subconsciously snuggling up even further against Padparadscha's body.

"I'm just glad it fit. We can stick your old clothes in the washer later… Also, I hadn't realised you were so cuddly" Padparadscha teased, instantly bringing Rutile's attention back to her actions.

"Oh, I didn't mean to get too touchy with you. I just thought that-" Rutile sputtered, inching away from Padparadscha when she felt their hand hoist her up and position her body so she could rest comfortably between their legs. Needless to say, Rutile was a sputtering mess. It was fine when she was initiating it but getting picked up like a doll was embarrassing.

"And talkative too" Padparadscha said with a mischevious smirk as they leaned back on the arm rest and peered down at Rutile. She hadn't been in this position since she was six or seven, namely with her mother on the rare occasions she decided to make time for her daughter. Though if anything it felt a lot more pleasant with Padparadscha since it always felt more like a reward for good behaviour than a desire to bond, not that her kid self ever minded.

"Ugh, you could relent a bit on the teasing" Rutile grumbled with her head nuzzling against Padparadscha's chest, she took in the pleasant smell of their perfume and noted the soft sensation but couldn't say for certain if they had boobs or not. And she wasn't about to start groping them to find out.

"No promises hun, but I'll try" they said as they snaked an arm around her waist, she couldn't tell if they were flirting or just teasing her again but either way she found this new position very comforting. Padparadscha's arm would occasionally brush over her forehead as their thighs hunched at either side of Rutile's frame, they were almost mothering in a way.

Without a word Rutile turned over and wrapped both arms over Pad's torso, she didn't know if it was the pleasant softness of their body or the inviting aroma of whatever hair conditioner they'd applied this morning but either way she couldn't get enough of it.

Silence fell over them as the two just laid down in silence, evidently Padparadscha was content with just laying down with her and relaxing. It was only a few minutes before long she found herself drifting off into a pleasant nap, with the air conditioner keeping their bodies from generating too much heat as she cuddled Pad on the sofa

When she next awoke she was pleased to still feel Padparadscha's body below hers, with a single arm snaked over her back. She didn't want to bring any attention to the fact that she was no longer asleep, not yet at least, and without moving she shifted her gaze up at Padparadscha who had their cell phone out and was in the middle of some fortress game. And by the looks of it they were completely immersed in their little world.

She didn't need to get up just yet, maybe just five more minutes. Though at this point her body thoroughly energised and just didn't want to break the contact. So she gave herself a few more minutes before sighing contentedly and raised her head up slightly from Pad's midriff, prompting them to glance down at her and smile.

"Done with your afternoon nap Rutile?" Padparadscha asked as they lowered their phone.

"I suppose I am, though with a body pillow like this I could relax for days on end" Rutile replied with a slight smile as she pulled herself up to sit straight. "I'm almost tempted to put it in my car when I leave town" she teased

"Well it's a high maintenance pillow that needs to be fed and washed regularly so you may need to take that out of your savings account" Pad responded with a playful smile as they dangled their thigh leggings back over the seat as they sat up, it seemed they'd gotten a bit stiff holding Rutile for over an hour.

"Wouldn't be the first expensive thing I've brought home. But perhaps the most desirable one" she said, flashing Padparadscha a flirty look.

"Well the hair is pretty desirable, been building it up for four years" Padparadscha said with a theatrical flick at her long mane. It only took a few seconds for them to burst into laughter at their antics.

Really the flirting wasn't even subtle at this point, they'd shared a drink and cuddled up on a couch. At the very least Padparadscha must have known Rutile was attracted to them regardless of gender. And considering they hadn't once turned down her advances she was getting the impression the attraction was somewhat mutual, assuming Pad wasn't toying with her… No, they weren't that kind of person and she was silly to let the thought cross her mind.

"So, what time is it?" she asked.

"Five pm, you were in bed until twelve so we pretty much spent the whole afternoon on the couch" Padparadscha explained as they stood up and stretched, " I should start fixing up dinner, oh and I guess I forgot to put your clothes in the washer, I'll get to that done in a gif" they said with a wink as they stepped out of the room.

The mention of her clothes instantly brought back thoughts of her missing handbag and she immediately shot up. "That reminds me, Pad, where's did you put my handbag when you got home?" Rutile asked, raising her to catch Pads attention since they went to the bedroom.

"Oh, top drawer on the dressing table. I'll grab that too" they replied as the sound of rummaging could be heard. Pad returned a minute later, bag in one hand and her clothes draped on the other.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," she said, relieved to just have it in sight. That bag had all her work-related documents and credit cards after all.

"No sweat. Any dinner requests?" Padparadscha asked. "Or allergies I should know about?"

"I've already imposed enough on you Padparadscha, I'll eat whatever you feel like cooking," Rutile said with a content smile, really just getting to spend this time together was enough. Pad shook their head in response

"I don't mind at all, it's not every day I get an excuse to be adventurous in the kitchen. On my laziest days I just order Chinese takeout" Padparadscha said with a shrug that prompted to Rutile to smile understandingly.

"That's pretty much me most nights, I really only know how to cook three dishes" Rutile admitted as she stood up and gave a sheepish look.

"Just enough to loop around three days in a row hmm?" Padparadscha teased, instantly figuring out her typical patters. "I've been there too but living in a dorm with classmates that couldn't fry eggs to save their lives gave me enough incentive to expand my palette during the summer."

"Oh, I take you know how to cook a lot of dishes then?" Rutile asked as she followed them into the kitchen. Spotting the washing machine under the stove and watching as Pad flicked a switch and filled a slot with some detergent in a cupboard.

"About twelve off the top of my head, fifteen with a cookbook" they replied.

"Sounds like you enjoy it a lot."

"Eh, yeah, it's a hobby when I've got nothing going or just need to relax."

Putting the clothes inside with some others Pad slammed the door and tapped on the button before turning back to Rutile.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do so maybe I can help out here" Rutile suggested as Pad brought out a chopping block and some pans.

"That's a great idea, we'll work faster, and you'll have a new dish in your repertoire," Padparadscha said as they pulled out some knives next. "Alright, so what to cook them" they muttered, more asking themselves than Rutile. They placed a thoughtful hand to their chin and gave another glance at Rutile.

"Well, how about some Carbonara and lobster. You don't have any allergies I should be worried about, do you?" they asked cautiously, she'd had Lobster and Carbonara before so she could answer that easily.

"Had it before, as long as there's no squid in the dish I'm fine" she said, though that was as much a personal revulsion to the eating the creature as it was an allergy.

"Alright, were safe then. We can start by washing some carrots and onion, then we can…" Padparadscha gave out the instructions and Rutile did so diligently. Peeling the purple onions and cutting any undesirables off with the oven mitts to avoid that lasting after scent they always left. A half hour later they were frying the noodles and crab over the stove while engaging in casual chit-chat.

Padparadscha for their part handled the kitchen like one of those popular chefs on TV, twirling the knives and spoons between their dextrous fingers and having Rutile have the occasional taste to guess if it was ready or not. By the time they were finished it was already dark again outside, and after tossing the pots in the sink to soak up for a while, they had dinner back on the sofa over some mindless TV.

Even though this was technically a stranger's home, she felt weirdly at home, hell even her usual sleeping habits that made it difficult to get any good rest in an unfamiliar place were strangely not present. If anything, she felt even more at home here than anywhere else and once they were done with dinner Rutile volunteered to handle all the washing up, or rather shooed Padparadscha off when they tried to handle the dishes as well. She'd be swarmed with guilt if Pad kept on treating her like her kid. Though that image only really existed thanks to her forwardness that afternoon.

It was past ten by the time they were done with clearing up, and after hanging her clothes over the heater she made a quick check on all her belongs, her Mercedes was parked outside the four-story building, and everything seemed to be in order her bag. She was a bit sad to have to have to leave tomorrow but she still needed to get to Buxton city by tomorrow, and it was a whole six-hour drive.

"Well its probably for the best that your leaving tomorrow anyway, the last Orchestra shows tomorrow and after that, I'm heading back to the capital," Padparadscha said with a reassuring smile as they placed Rutile's clothes, complete with her lab coat on the dressing mirror table. Rutile didn't really have any nightwear without the inconvenience of unloading the travel box in her trunk so Pad once again let them borrow a striped black and white pyjama shirt and bottom.

"I wish I could see that. But I need to get a move on I suppose. Still, you'll need to play a piece the next time we meet" Rutile said with her smile widening ever so slightly as she fixed the top buttons and glanced over at the violin or perhaps harp case. Her eyes instantly marking it and looking back at Pad who was dressed in much of the same after their, unsurprisingly they were still as androgynous as they'd always been. "Mind if I…" she asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out. Though I'll be impressed if you can tell its type" they said with a smile as they stretched and glanced over at their figure through the mirror. Stepping over to the case Rutile noted it was too big to be a violin, though it had its shape, pulling off the locks she opened the leather cover to reveal a large four-stringed musical instrument with a long bow to its side.

"Wow, its massive. But I think I've seen it before."

"Well now's your chance to show me you have," Pad said standing at her side with curious anticipation.

"Its too big to be a violin so its either a Viola or double-bass" she said, recalling how often people spoke of the Double-Bass's ridiculous size.

"I'm impressed you even know about the double-bass but nah it's not that either"

"Oh, I thought that was that was the largest of the type of instrument and this ones seems pretty massive?"

"Well that is the largest string instrument, but this isn't a double-bass" the said reaching out and stroking the instrument gently, akin to holding something of the greatest importance. "It's a Cello and its thanks to this guy that I even got this well-off. Still, a pain in the ass to lug around though" they admitted as they turned back to Rutile. "This satisfy your curiosity?"

"It certainly does" Rutile responded as they zipped it back up. It was pretty obvious that Pad had a lot of love for their work, not really something a lot of people she knew could say they had. She just hoped they hadn't graduated to the point of giving their instruments a pet name like some people did with their cars.

Turning back to Padparadscha, Rutile tried her best to keep a straight face whenever she looked over at that bed. "You know, I really don't mind sleeping on the couch again. We don't need to share a bed if you feel uncomfortable" Padparadscha said with a reassuring smile. They had been so adamant on her not sleeping on the couch when she brought it up, but Rutile had no plans on depriving Pad of their bedroom two nights in a row.

"Well we already cuddled on the couch, the only difference is we'll both be sleeping." Rutile replied as she took a seat on the bedside. "Either we both sleep on the bed or neither of us Padparadscha, we don't even have to get close or anything. I'll just stay on one side" she said trying to make Pad more comfortable with the idea.

"Trust me, if I'm on that bed with you I'm not keeping my hands to myself". It was statement that made those butterflies in her tummy flutter again, "I just want to avoid any awkwardness if you happen to change your mind in the middle of the night."

"I'm not one to half-ass things, believe me when I say I'm completely fine sleeping with you. In a strictly literal sense anyway" she said, feeling the urge to clarify for some stupid reason. The sexual tension between them was high enough as it is without her bringing attention to it.

After thinking it over for a moment, Padparadscha looked back at her and nodded. "I'm sure the other type of 'sleeping' would be fun in its own way, I don't do anything sexual until the third night though," they said, teasing Rutile as they got on the bed next to her and slid between the covers.

They'd been close like this before, but Padparadscha was definitely right on this front. Sharing a bed felt a lot more intimate than the couch, she supposed it was the looming feeling that this scenario was better reserved for romantic partners than cuddle buddies. Still, she tried to ignore that feeling to the best of her ability. She had a trip ahead of her tomorrow and needed to sleep.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep then," she said as Pad reached for the bedside lamp and nodded.

"Yeah, unless you've got objections," they said, even now still giving them every opportunity to revise their sleeping plan.

"None at all Pad, goodnight," she said as she wrapped the sheets over her body and lay down, the lights switch getting turned off a moment later, leaving only the mildest moonlight illuminating the room.

"Nighty night Rutile" Padparadscha said in a sweet voice as they settled down in their pillow next to her. Of course, it was only about a minute or so before she felt a familiar arm wrap around her body and felt Padparadscha draw a bit closer to her. "Of course, I did warn you about not keeping my hands to myself" they whispered into her ear

"You did, but I was hoping you'd do it too… I wonder why" she responded with a hint of teasing she turned in bed to face them, her face burying itself in their neck as she took in their familiar scent and snuggling up closer to them. She wasn't really in any mood for playful chatter so she fluttered her eyes close let their body meld into one under the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

She was usually an early riser, but for some reason, she didn't wake up until past eleven am, her and Padparadscha's body caught in a tangled, albeit comfy mess. Her body almost entirely resting on top of the redhead who had their arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Pad had attempted to coarse her into to spending a few more minutes in bed, but Rutile had grudgingly turned them down, she just knew they'd be in bed all afternoon if she let herself fall back to sleep with them and she hadn't forgotten her trip.

After they'd both showered and she'd changed into regular clothes, they shared a last breakfast before Rutile was once again in the parking, her lab coat over her shoulders and bag in hand.

"I'll be sure to text you as soon as I settle down in the hotel," Rutile said as she typed in Pad's name on the new contact number and smiled at Padparadscha, of all the millions of people she could have bumped into at a bar on a whim it was this good-natured nerd. She didn't believe in destiny or faith, but boy did it feel like this was meant to happen.

"I'll be waiting for it" they replied as she put her bag in the passenger seat and turned back to them. Turning back she blushed lightly and gazed up at those ruby eyes of theirs.

"Does it sound a bit clingy if I say I want us to meet up again really soon?" she asked, averting her gaze ever so slight and leaning back against her car. Placing a hand on their Padparadscha laughed lightly and glanced back at their apartment building. They were dressed in a casual hoodie and blue shorts

"Well, I'm turning twenty-six in a month and my friends will be visiting the capital to hang out so we could meet up then" Padparadscha said as they brought their gaze back to her, "Tomorrow I'll just pack my stuff up and checking out, we haven't really decided on a venue yet so feel free text to me whenever your free" they stated with a wink as they gave her another top-down glance. "I guess this is goodbye until then though.

"Yeah, but it won't be that long" Rutile said with a confident smile, that was definitely a great time to visit. Their gaze lingered a bit longer than it needed, but she didn't care. With a small smile, she stepped forward and planted a kiss on their lips, her arms caressing Pad's cheeks lovingly. There was momentary wince that had her nervous, but Pad almost immediately returned the gesture, holding her waist and kissing back chastely.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime for Rutile as she pulled and looked back at Pad with the blush on her cheek spread a bit further. Padparadscha also a light but noticeable hint of pink on their cheeks, so she was a bit comforted not being the only flustered one. "Woah, its not my birthday just yet Rutile. What was that for?" Pad asked with a sheepish smile as they ran a finger over their mouth, the kiss still lingered a bit for both of them.

"Just a thank you, for all you've done for me" she replied, prompting Padparadscha to pull her into a hug, a grin plastered on their lips.

"Well I guess next time we meet I'll have to get something for you as well" they flirted as she hugged them back.

"Only way to beat that would be telling your gender" she teased, though she supposed that really didn't matter at this point. She liked the Pad for who they were and not what parts they had between their legs.

"I may just do that, not just yet though. It needs to be a super special occasion" they said pulling away and letting Rutile step into her car seat. "Just remember to pace yourself on the road this time Hun, I prefer you in one piece for that occasion," they said as she closed her door and pulled her seatbelt on.

"One Padparadscha's all I need, so I won't be stopping at any towns just to relax… But I suppose I can manage one break along the way" she replied as she felt Pad's fingers trace along her cheek and hair.

"I'm glad to hear that, I might have to kill any clones I see next to you otherwise," they said, it was a joke, but she could feel the slightest tinge of assertiveness in their tone. She didn't comment on it though.

"That would be quite a spectacle… I guess I'll see you around then Padparadscha" she said as the engine roared to life and she smiled up at them.

"Yeah, it was a pleasure having yah" they replied with a wink before stepping back so she could pull out of the driveway. There was a lot of work to be done when she arrived but at least now she had a new bond that she suspected would be around for a very long now.

With one last glance at Padparadscha, she drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

She was such an idiot! How could she have let it happen?!

She couldn't think of a single thing that didn't entail shouting profanity at her own carelessness. After spending three days at her destination it had all went well, she'd booked a room in the hotel and unpacked, how did things end up like this? her phone was now sprawled on her dressing table, or at least what was left of it. The screen not just shattered but caved in on itself like a mashed potatoe. But the last nail in the coffin was the sim that held all her contacts left with nothing but a few tiny scrapes.

She'd just been walking down the packed city streets when her, in midst of an important call with her boss when some teenagers on skateboards rammed into her and tossing her cell onto the freeway where it was crumpled and kicked about several times by traffic before it got close enough to the street for her to retrieve it. Of course, knowing what they're antics had caused they booked it out of there as fast as possible while she tried to get it back, a few street goers saw the whole event unfold but couldn't be bothered to apprehend them. It was all beyond infuriating that she'd lost her phone in such mundane fashion, not through her own carelessness but merely being at the wrong place at the wrong time and a way that was more infuriating.

She'd taken it to phone service shop the very next day, sure she could have just bought a new one, but Padparadscha's number was the only way she knew how to reach the redhead, and by now they'd have already long left that apartment. Of course, there was nothing anyone could do, a cracked screen could be replaced, but when the whole device was crushed beyond recognition, it was beyond saving. In the end, she had to head back home with her head low, knowing she had work to do the next day but feeling incredibly anxious about the possibility she'd never get to see Padparadscha again.

Still, she did her job, despite always having those thoughts at the back of her head, when she wasn't in the operating room, she was filling through emails and x-rays on her office monitor. But as soon she'd get home she'd almost instantly resume looking up ways of trying to somehow get some of her contacts off the phone, she knew there were few electronic hardware experts that handled that stuff at exorbitant prices but could supposedly extract files from motherboards. She'd coughed up over close to ten grand to have it mailed to them and fixed within two weeks, dangerously close to Pad's birthday. Only to have it sent back a week early with a refund letter saying there was nothing they could… She was pretty sure that was the moment her heart shattered.

She still had to focus on work for the next week, and though she'd ask for a two-day absence on accounts of personal issues, she knew she wasn't doing herself any favours with how much the hospital valued her skilled hands in the operating room. She'd gotten the leave and she ended up taking the train straight to the capital city. Where she checked some of the major orchestra's hoping to find anything on Padparadscha. Their name had to be rare so surely, they could find them with relative ease. She was wrong.

As it turned, it wasn't uncommon for Orchestra performers to have stage names that they could use as both aliases and give off a strong impression on crowds, though it was much more common among solo performers apparently. She ended up spending the whole two days just following hunches the musicians she'd met gave on where she could find Pad, none of it bore any fruit in the end, and after checking out on the next evening, she was sulky the whole trip back.

"You sure you weren't a little ahead if yourself though?" her co-worker Jade asked as she sipped her milkshake and sat back on the couch. It was now a full year since she'd seen Padparadscha and it felt like she'd missed out on a once a lifetime opportunity. "I mean you only just met this person for one night and you're telling me you spent a whole day playing Romeo and Juliet together? Doesn't sound like you at all"

"Perhaps I was, but I really admired them. I was completely aware that we hardly knew each other well enough to be as familiar as we were but I couldn't help it" Rutile admitted as she stared at her coffee reminiscently, a bitter smile forming on her lips as she remembered the fateful day she lost her phone. "Of course Padparadscha probably thinks I choose to cut them off now… Feels like I had a chance at something special and wasted it Jade" Rutile admitted, her voice was even but her eyes had a certain sadness as she sipped her coffee.

"Ugh, it sounds like you found your soul mate. You're never this sappy so I have to believe you" they said reaching out to pat her wrist. "Look, maybe this Padparadscha was your prince charming or maybe you'd have gotten to know each other and realise you were better off as good friends. I don't know but the regular Rutile I know isn't one to ponder over what could have been. Your still twenty-three and have your whole life ahead of you" Jade said with a reassuring smile as Rutile glanced up at them, smiling slightly despite her self-loathing.

"Thanks Jade… I don't know if I'll ever completely get over it but I guess I'm ready to try" Rutile said, recalling the playful texts she'd shared with Padparadscha the night before it happened. Just chatting about how Padparadscha thought of going solo in her music the next year when she'd gotten financially stable enough. It was just idle chit-chat, but in a way, it was reassuring knowing that wherever they were in the world right now, they were probably working towards that goal. Even if they probably hated her now.

"I hope so, this memories done nothing but weigh you down all year and its got me worried" they stated. Well, she still had someone that cared in the form of Jade… Yeah, she'd be just fine.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **And that concludes this little fic. Thanks for reading and do leave a review if you feel so inclined, all feedback helps.**

 **As to regards to a sequel, I may just write one if the mood strikes me. Or if enough people ask me to write one. Otherwise, the next piece I write will probably a different story entirely.**


End file.
